powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet
is the second episode of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. It features the debut of ZyuohKing 1*5*4. Synopsis Using the power of the King's Credentials, Yamato and the four Zyuman transformed into the Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger! Even though they defeated Deathgalien's first attack, the Zyumans lost one of the six King's Credentials needed to open the portal back to Zyuland. Now stuck in the Human World, Yamato feels responsible for what happened and takes care of the four Zyumans and have them stay with him in his uncle's place. Sela, Leo, and Amu accept the offer, but Tusk refuses and goes off alone. Concerned about Tusk, Yamato goes after him only to encounter a new Deathgalien. Plot The episode picks up from the last episode where Tusk is explaining to Yamato that he doesn’t want his help. Yamato, Sela, Leo, and Amu all explain the circumstances to Tusk, but he leaves after taking Yamato’s Mark of the King, still rejecting Yamato’s help. After Tusk goes off on his own, Yamato takes the remaining Zyuman to town where they are doing nothing but causing problems for Yamato. Amu is off tasting a human drink for the first time, eventually telling Yamato that she has a strong sense of taste, Leo climbs up a tree, and Sela is seen splashing around in a fountain. Meanwhile on the Sagittari Ark, Ginis acknowledges the earth as a suitable choice for the 100th planet of the Blood Game. Naria questions Ginis’ decision, but Azald explains to Naria that a game is more exciting with obstacles, with Quval indirectly agreeing with Azald as well. Ginis then tells the two Team Leaders that he expects good results out of both them to see who’ll entertain the former most, with Team Azald’s first player, Halbergoi, ready to deploy. Meanwhile, Yamato takes Sela, Leo and Amu to his Uncle Mario’s house, where Yamato tries to convince his uncle to let the Zyumans stay with him and Yamato. After Mario introduces himself to the Zyumans, he insists on spending more time with them, but not after the Zyuland natives turn into their original forms in front of Mario, who thinks it’s his imagination playing tricks on him. Mario then tells the Zyumans that they can live in his house. Meanwhile, Tusk is off wandering around frustrated, thinking about how Yamato was able to transform into Zyuoh Eagle, knowing that Yamato is a human and thinks that he is somebody suspicious. Back at Mario’s house, Sela, Leo and Amu are seen preparing to go to sleep for the night. At the river, Tusk recalls his time from Zyuland as he prepares to sleep for the night. The next morning, the Zyumans wake up to find Yamato not in the house, where Mario explains to them that he went find Tusk. Mario also explains that Yamato is not the type of person to ignore others. At the river, Yamato approaches Tusk, who gets startled, about living at his uncle’s house. While Yamato explains his situation to Tusk about the “birdman,” Mario does the same thing with the remaining Zyuman, but he thinks that the “birdman” is part of Yamato’s imagination. In town, Halbergoi arrives to start his Blood Game, where he launches spears from the sky across the city. The Zyumans’ tails shake, notifying them of the Deathgaliens’ presence. Yamato arrives to hold off Halbergoi until the Zyumans arrive. Once Sela, Leo and Amu arrives, Tusk arrives shortly thereafter and gives Yamato the Mark of the King he had before back to him. The Zyuohgers transform and they engage in a fight with Halbergoi and his Moeba. Momentarily after the battle starts, the Zyuohgers awaken their powers to finish off the Moeba. Once the Moeba get the destroyed, the team uses their Zyuoh Busters to finish off Halbergoi. Once Halbergoi is destroyed, Naria arrives to insert a Continue Medal into Halbergoi. The Zyuohgers summon their Zyuoh Cubes to fight against Halbergoi’s flying spears. Sela and Leo hold off Halbergoi in time for Yamato, Tusk and Amu to form ZyuohKing 1*5*4. Once ZyuohKing arrives with a couple of kicks, the Zyuohgers use their Zyuoh Megaton Kick finishing attack to destroy Halbergoi permanently. Back in Mario’s house, Mario welcomes Tusk to his home just as he prepares dinner. Mario’s dinner smell doesn’t go well with him, as he faints and tries to crawl away from Mario’s place, ending the episode. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts * : *Yamato Kazakiri (Child): Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle, Bird Man: *Sela, Zyuoh Shark: *Leo, Zyuoh Lion: *Tusk, Zyuoh Elephant: *Amu, Zyuoh Tiger: *Tusk's father: ? *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing: *Ginis: *Naria: *Azald: *Quval: *Halbergoi: *Moeba: Various Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Combinations used: ZyuohKing 1*5*4 Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Hide-and-Seek in closing credits' **'Animal': |アフリカゾウ|Afurikazou}} **'Cube': Green *The opening sequence changes from the one used in the previous episode, The Zyuman Zyuohgers' human forms are added and Jagged is removed from the Deathgalien group shot. *Curiously, Amu is shown to have an exceptional sense of taste which Yamato attributes along with the other Zyumen's unique traits to her animal motif. In reality, however, tigers have a limited sense of taste amounting to a fraction of that enjoyed by humans. DVD/Blu-ray Releases Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Volume 1 features episodes 1-3: Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land, Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet and Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 11 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for この星をなめるなよ *Toei TV's official episode guide for この星をなめるなよ